wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian
Ian is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #84 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Ian is the Boss of Stage 14, Mountain Reverse. He is very defensive and strikes often. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. In Swordplay, his skill is very low. His level is only 161+ (the 11th worst player). He is one of the first Pros in Basketball, with a skill of 1093. His teammates are Barbara and Oscar. In Table Tennis, Ian's level is 281+. He is not very good and uses a Hotel Slipper (aka "bup" paddle due to the sound it makes) along with Emma, Chika, and Steve He will, however, use a normal paddle if faced after the Champion is beaten. He is the 7th best PRO in Cycling, coming 7th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ian is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on "Guest Miis" articles '''or for '''making 100 edits on Miis who love Light Green articles. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. (イアン) * In Table Tennis, rather than an ordinary paddle, Ian uses a hotel slipper ("bup" paddle). He does, however, use a regular paddle if played against after beating the Table Tennis champion. ** And since he does use the "bup" paddle when you face him (which is obtained by becoming or at least beating the Champion), we can infer that at one point Ian '''had beaten Lucía or Yoshi (The champion before Lucía) or whoever happened to be Champion to obtain the "bup" paddle. * '''Ian is the 2nd worst Boss in Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice. He is the worst male CPU Boss in Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice. He is the best boss in Basketball. * Miguel, Marco, Takashi, Ian, and Steph are the only bosses to use the fat bulky black armor. * Ian is the only Swordplay Showdown boss to wear light green, and he is the only boss to wear a unique color. * Ian is one of the three Miis to appear in the Swordplay Showdown thumbnail along with Holly and Jessie, strangely enough despite being the boss of Stage 14. * Despite Ian not wearing glasses, he does not use the default values for them. His glasses are blue and are one stage smaller. * Ian is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii whose name begins with an I. Gallery IanDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Ian, as seen in the portrait Badge-11-2.png|'Ians Badge. Badge-41-5.png|'Ian's Badge. Ian.png|'''Ian as the Boss of level 14 in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (10).png|'Ian' in Table Tennis Luca and Ian.jpg|'Ian' is on the left Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_073751.jpg|'Ian' and his teammates Barbara and Oscar in Basketball IMG 0573.jpg|'Ian' in Swap Meet with Sota, Alex, Eva, Sarah, and Midori 2018-05-25 (23).png|'Ian' in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC02012.JPG|'Ian' in Swordplay Duel 15318651261391575865538.jpg|Another photo of Ian in Swordplay Duel 2018-07-23 (4).png|'Ian' in Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (78).png|'Ian' in Cycling IMG_0757.JPG|'Ian' sword fighting at High Noon 2018-09-15 (15).png 2018-10-08 (14).png Steve, Ian, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ian, Chris, and Steve participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Chris participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (109).png Siobhan, Luca, and Ian participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (16).png 2018-11-15 (29).png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Megan, Ian, and Siobhan participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Ian participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (43).png 2018-11-26 (48).png 2018-11-26 (52).png 2018-11-26 (65).png 2018-11-27 (126).png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_garfields_by_robbieraeful_dajce0n-250t.jpg|Steve with Ian Nick, Hiroshi, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Nick, Ian, and Maria participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Vincenzo, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Helen, Siobhan, and Ian participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Ian, and Helen participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Ian, and Helen participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Ian, and Helen participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ian, Ashley, and Rin participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Ian carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1793.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(50).jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Nick and Ian participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Patrick, Emma and Ian participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ian,_Chris_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Ian,_Tatsuaki,_Gwen_and_Abby_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Ian as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Holly, Ian, Shouta and Tomoko participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Miyu, Abe, Yoshi and Ian participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ian in rhythm boxing.png Ian in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(262).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 33 10 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 07 58 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 40 47 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 08 57 PM.png Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 50 Arachnoian Michael and Ian resting at the Cafe.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Males Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis who use a hotel slipper Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Miis with deleted moles